


Zu viel Information

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Brakelmanns POV, Camping, Deutsch | German, Double Drabble, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: Endlich Urlaub, Episode: Verschollen, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Male Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urlaub ist echt nix für Adsche. Und das Hotel ... eine wahre Bruchbude. Aber am schlimmsten sind die Zimmergenossen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zu viel Information

**Author's Note:**

> **Bezug:** „Endlich Urlaub“ und „Verschollen“  
>  **Handlung:** Plot? What Plot? Es reicht vielleicht zu wissen, daß die beiden in „Endlich Urlaub“ gezwungen sind, eine Woche im Zelt in der Nähe von Büttenwarder zu verbringen, damit sie Schönbiehl, Shorty und Kuno vormachen können, daß sie im Urlaub sind. Und daß Gerlinde Ködenbrök die Frau ist, mit der Brakelmann vor bummelig 30 Jahren einmal und Adsche einmal (und dann noch zweimal) … ähem, natürlich war. (Wobei ich manchmal denke, daß Brakelmann die Geschichte vielleicht doch nur erfunden hat. Um nicht ganz ohne dazustehen.)  
>  **A/N:** Das wirkt jetzt vielleicht so, als würde ich mich über die Nöte alleinstehender Norddeutscher amüsieren, aber nein, in Wirklichkeit habe ich die beiden sehr lieb gewonnen. Sorry Jungs … Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, seit Adsches Bekenntnis im Wald* ging mir die Idee nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, und manchmal muß man sowas einfach aufschreiben, bevor man zu ernsteren und besseren Texten übergehen kann …

***

„Sach mal, Brakelmann“, sagte Adsche, als sie das Zelt zum zweiten Mal wieder aufgerichtet hatten und endlich lagen. „Stört dich das eigentlich, wenn ich vorm Einschlafen noch kurz an Gerlinde denke?“

„Is mir doch egal, woran du denkst“, brummte Brakelmann, der endlich schlafen wollte. Dieser erste Tag ‚Urlaub‘ war nervig genug gewesen. Wenn er nur daran dachte, daß er es hier noch ganze sechs Tage mit Adsche aushalten mußte, und alles nur wegen Schönbiehl, da wurde ihm ganz –

„Adsche!“ Alarmiert fuhr er hoch, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, was er da hörte. „Was machst du da eigentlich?!“

„Du hast doch gesagt, es stört dich nich, wenn ich an Gerlinde denke.“ Adsche klang ein wenig außer Atem und ziemlich verärgert.

„Nicht …“ Da fehlten selbst einem Mann von Welt wie ihm glatt die Worte. „Nicht hier, du Dödel! Direkt neben mir!“

„Ja aber –“

„Dann geh eben raus aus’m Zelt, das kann mir dann egal sein! Aber hier. Nicht.“

„Aber draußen ist es verdammt dunkel, Brakelmann.“

„Na dann wart‘ halt, bis der Urlaub vorbei ist.“

„Sechs Tage?!“

„Adsche …“

„Ja … gut.“

„Adsche … Du nervst!“

Adsche drehte sich brummelnd um. „Eins kann ich dir sagen – Urlaub mach ich nich mehr!“

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> * Brakelmann: „Denkst du noch oft an sie?“  
> Adsche: „Ja! Jeden Abend vorm Einschlafen. Das hab‘ ich mir so angewöhnt.“ (aus „Verschollen“)  
> Brakelmanns Antwort auf die Frage, an wen er vorm Einschlafen denkt, ist übrigens „An meine Mutti.“ Was einiges erklärt und unter anderem auch, warum er so entsetzt ist …


End file.
